To Be Continued
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Jenny has a call with the Director of the FBI. Gibbs has found the perfect way to take her mind off of the boring conversation. No plot. Rated for a reason


**A/N: No real plot. Just something I thought of while I was at work. Adult content. You have been warned.**

* * *

Jennifer Shepard didn't even glance up when she heard her office door open. There was no need. Only one person ever disrespected her door by entering unbidden and she was so caught up in pretending to listen to her conversation that she didn't notice the lock click as it shut again.

"Yes, sir. I assure you that this matter will be treated with the upmost respect."

Jethro smirked at the slight annoyance in her voice. The casual listener would have never noticed it, but he was so attuned to her voice that even the slightest change in timbre caught his attention. He slowly approached her desk, catching her eye as she spun in her chair and he laughed quietly. Some things about her never changed, and disliking chauvinistic men in power was one of them.

"Yes, sir, I have my best agents working the case."

He reached out and spun her chair so that she was facing him and knelt down, taking her ankle in his hands. She frowned, but said nothing.

"Yes, sir."

He could detect the exasperation in her tone and he slipped her heels from her feet. They landed with a soft thud and she glanced at him.

"What are you doing?" she said softly, covering the mouthpiece of her phone.

"Helping," he replied simply.

She placed her head in her hands and fought the urge to sigh. He tapped her leg lightly and she raised her head to look at him.

_**SecNav?-**_ he signed.

Jenny shook her head.

_**Director of the FBI-**_she signed back, cradling the phone between her shoulder and her ear.

He smirked. This would be fun.

"No, sir, I don't believe that pulling Agent Gibbs off this case would be a wise decision. Though he does have a certain _authority_ problem, he's the best agent I have. He'll solve this case in a timely manner."

Jethro smirked as he gently eased Jenny's legs open, thanking whatever deity existed that she had worn a skirt to work. It was loose enough that it wouldn't be uncomfortable for her and he ran his fingertips lightly up her exposed thigh. She glanced down at him questioningly and he rose up to whisper in her ear.

"Gonna be awhile?"

Jenny couldn't stop the shiver that passed through her as his breath washed over her skin and she swallowed thickly. Nodding slowly, she tried to keep her breathing regulated enough that the Director wouldn't notice. Jethro settled back on his knees, thankful for the carpeted floor and trailed his lips up Jenny's thighs. The lace underwear was easily pushed aside and he pulled it down her legs with his teeth. Her breath caught and he smiled.

"Any evidence will be passed along to Agent Fornell and he is more than welcome to read our reports."

There was a breathlessness to her voice and he swept his tongue over her slowly. Her body jerked slightly in her chair and he fought the urge to laugh. He slid a finger inside her agonizingly slow and smirked as he heard her sharp gasp.

"No, sir. Everything is fine. Just...thought I saw a spider in my office. Please, continue."

He wasn't sure if her final words were meant for him or the Director of the FBI, but he did as requested. His tongue replaced his finger and her free hand tangled in his hair. He raised his head to look at her and when she nodded, he understood. Jenny's grip in his hair was tight, urging him on, and when her hips bucked up slightly, he wondered how long she could stay quiet.

She hummed softly in response to her phone conversation and he sped up his movements, placing her left leg over his shoulder. When she placed her call on speakerphone, he was confused and paused. He understood when he saw that her now-free hand was gripping the arm of her chair so tightly that her knuckles were white and he laughed. The vibrations of his voice made her head fall back and he knew she wouldn't last long.

Her walls tightened around his tongue and with one final sweep, she had fallen over the edge. Eyes closed, her grip was almost painfully tight in his hair and her other hand was shaking as she held onto the chair for dear life. She bit down on her bottom lip so hard that the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth and her body trembled.

"I'll expect an update in the morning, Director Shepard."

She didn't answer immediately, and Jethro tapped her leg to get her attention.

"O-of course. Thank you."

As soon as the call was disconnected, he removed her leg from his shoulder and stood, flashing her what was quite possibly the most wicked smirk she had ever seen. He leaned over her, kissing her lips and it wasn't until he pulled back that he noticed the blood on her mouth.

"What happened?"

She glared at him, the blood still dripping from her lip.

"Like you don't know. Couldn't very well scream your name while I was on the phone with the FBI, could I?"

He shrugged.

"I wouldn't have minded."

"Shut up, Jethro."

Her eyes flashed and he kissed her throat gently. She let a soft moan fall from her lips and his hand found her hair.

"To be continued?"

"To be continued," she whispered.


End file.
